The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of ammunition container having a compartment in which there is located a loop of a cartridge belt consisting of two adjacently arranged loop portions.
According to a state-of-the-art container of this type the compartments are formed by flat partition walls. If one such compartment is so intensively filled that the loop bears against the floor of the compartment and both of the loop portions contact one another in a zig-zag formation in the compartment, then there exists the danger that during the removal of the cartridge belt both loop portions will hook into one another, so that during the withdrawal of the cartridge belt out of the compartment during firing considerable forces are required which could lead to disturbances upon transport of the belt to the weapon.